The Breached Wall
by Kennan
Summary: The battle of Helms Deep. Has when the uruk hai destroyed the wall, Haldirs death, and when they charged out on horses to fight the uruk hai also tells about other elves. One-Shot


Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings and I hope we all know that. Now on with the story!

"Who am I Gamling?" 

"You are our king, sire."

"And do you trust your king?"

"You men will follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end."

"Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?

Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing?

Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing?

They have passed like rain in the mountains, like wind in the meadow;

The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow.

Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,

Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?"

"How did it come to this?"

The Uruk-Hai had arrived. "So it begins," Theoden said.   
"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one!" The Dwarf continued to keep count, even in the middle of such a fierce battle. I'll have no pointy arrows out scoring me, he thought to himself as he parried an uruk hai sword and knocked him off of the wall. "Twenty-two." His cries were heard all around the keep. Hearing this, some of the men's courage began to return and with it, a thin layer of hope that the battle could be won. Legolas dodged a pike and drew both his knives. He rolled behind the uruk hai and cut it behind the knee then cut its throat. "Twenty-one." He drew his bow and fired two arrows into a berserker's chest who had just jumped from a ladder. "Twenty-two." Aragorn parried one of the Uruk-Hai's swords and stabbed his own blade into its chest. Its body fell over backwards and off of the wall. Aragorn looked to the causeway and saw at least 70 Uruk-Hai armed with shields charging to the gate. "Causeway! Lethio!" cried Aragorn. The elven archers turned and shot a volley of arrows at the shielded uruk hai, their arrows penetrating their armor and hitting them in the side, neck, and arm. Some of the uruk hai tried to get out of the way but only succeeded in knocking each other off of the bridge. Haldir fought with his friends Thonnas, Erethorn, Pengedhel, Ferevellon, Fereveldir, Balglin, and Ordulus. As well as his two brothers Rumil and Orophin. Ordulus was still young, for an elf, and an inexperienced warrior so Thonnas and Balglin decided to fight with him at all times. Thonnas killed an uruk hai but a berserker jumped off of a ladder and screamed wildly he swung his blade in a wide ark and gave Thonnas a deep wound, he spun around and hit the ground hard. "NO!" Ordulus screamed and fired an arrow into the berserker's head. Balglin turned Thonnas' body over but he was already dead. Balglin charged two uruk hai and killed them both getting a deep wound in his arm in the process. Balglin jumped up onto a ladder and kicked an uruk hai off. Then fired arrows wildly at the thousands of uruk hai until a crossbow bolt hit him in the shoulder and he fell to his death. Haldir cut down two more uruk-hai while his brothers continued to shoot arrows at the few uruk-hai with crossbows. Three elves died along with seven uruk hai. Pengedhel stabbed into an uruk hai with an arrow then strung the same arrow and fired it into another. Erethorn killed an uruk hai then kicked a ladder down. 

"Is this it? Is this all that you can conjure Saurman?" Theoden said from the safety of the inner walls.

Aragorn looked at the charging Uruk-Hai and saw a single one carrying a torch and charging the wall with other Uruk-Hai cheering him on. He looked towards Legolas and saw that the elf had also noticed him.

"Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him, kill him!" Legolas strung his bow and fired an arrow it hit the charging uruk hai in the shoulder, he aimed and fired a second arrow this one just going above its heart. Aragorn saw the uruk hai jump and then both him and Gimli were knocked back by an enormous explosion.

There was silence all over the battlefield as the men and uruk hai turned to see what had happened or were knocked over from the blast. Men, Elf, and Uruk-Hai bodies were blow off of the wall, large chunks of the wall killed even more men and uruk hai. Haldir and his elves ran towards the area of the explosion and prepared to fight the hundreds of uruk hai who had already entered the keep. More uruk hai came charging in through the water and rubble. Now that the archers on the wall were gone the shielded uruk hai charged the gate knocking some of their own off as they ran.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden yelled. His men charged into the gate trying to stop the uruk hai from breaking the barricade down. One of the uruk hai fired a crossbow and killed a man throwing large stones at the uruk hai. A man let out a loud cry of anger and threw a spear into the uruk hai, the spear hit him in the neck killing him instantly.

Gimli stood up his strong armor having protected him from most of the blast and rubble. Aragorn struggled to get up while dozens of uruk hai charged at him.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled and jumped off the wall onto four of the uruk hai. Gimli stood up and parried a pike then spun around and hit him with the front of his axe. "Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!" Gimli screamed as he knocked an Uruk-Hai's shield aside and smashed his axe into its chest. Gimli knocked an uruk hai down then buried his axe into its chest, cleaving bone and armor in one swing.

Back on the wall, a berserker felt an arrow embedded in its stomach and screamed madly. It charged at three elves and killed two of them in one swing and was about to kill the third elf when Haldir brought it down with another arrow. Orophin dodged a pike and stabbed his sword into an uruk hai. Rumil killed two more uruk hai with his bow.

Gimli tried to continue fighting but was knocked backwards under the water. An uruk hai was about to impale Gimli but Legolas fired an arrow into its arm, it screamed and fell back.

"Gimli!" Aragorn turned to the elves behind him and yelled "Lethio!". A hail of arrows whistled towards the battle striking many of the lead uruk hai down. An Uruk-Hai fell dead with two arrows in his chest and one in his neck. Nine more fell to the white-feathered arrows. An uruk hai swung his cruel scimitar at Gimli but Gimli quickly got up and knocked it aside. Three elven arrows struck it dead. Legolas fired two arrows from the wall and killed two uruk hai with crossbows. Then kicked a shield down the stairs and jumped on it firing arrows as he slid down the stairs. His long hair flying behind him in the wind. He jumped off of the shield, drew his knives, and killed another uruk hai.

"Erio!" The cry rang through even the screams of the dying men and the roars from the uruk hai. Aragorn and the elves drew their swords and charged towards the battle. The Elves crashed into the Uruk-hai, their armor glinting in the moonlight and their finely crafted blades flashing. Four uruk hai fell to the ground, their heads missing. An elf screamed and died as it was stabbed by one of the pikemen's spears. Aragorn succeeded in knocking a spear away form him and then killed the uruk hai wielding it. Legolas' knives flashed and another uruk hai fell dead. The uruk hai's courage began to waver but it was boosted by the roars of the thousands of uruk hai behind them. Aragorn ducked under an uruk hai's sword and cut open the throat of an uruk hai captain. Legolas continued to fire arrow after arrow into the charging uruk hai. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and pulled him back as the dwarf charged into far more uruk hai then it could possibly handle. Haldir continued to fight on top of the wall. He parried an uruk hai's blade then ducked under a spear. He stabbed into anothers chest then jumped back and let his archers finish off the other two. The other elves began to lost heart but the four heroes fought with renewed might. Gimli spun around slicing off the head of a berserker. Thandronen jumped off of the wall and cut an uruk hai in half that was about to kill a wounded elf. He helped the elf up and they charged back into the battle.

The battle continued but soon many elves were cut down by the crazed berserkers and thousands of other uruk hai.

"Aragorn!" Yelled Theoden from the inner walls. "Fall back, get to the keep!"

"To the keep!" Aragorn yelled to his men as he knocked an uruk hai's sword aside and slashed it across the stomach. "Pull back to the keep!"

Haldir continued to fight on the walls helping his men to escape. Legolas and Thandronen grabbed Gimli and dragged him back to the keep. "Wait were are we going, we can take them!"

Legolas, Gimli, and Thandronen fought their way towards the keep as uruk hai fired arrows from behind them. Thandronen stabbed an uruk hai with an arrow then turned and fired the same arrow into the chest of an archer. Legolas stabbed his knives into an uruk hai and picked up a dead mans sword and killed two more uruk hai who were charging him. Thandronen was amazed at the dwarves skill in a fight and watched Gimli hew two uruk hai in half with his mighty axe. Gimli then tripped another and brought his axe crashing down into its skull.

Thandronen met up with his son Fereveldir. "Are you alright father?"

"Yes, were is Ferevellon?" Fereveldir just shook his head.

Haldir stabbed another uruk hai, saving Erethorn. Fereveldir and Pengedhel each killed an uruk hai then turned to Haldir. Thandronen killed four uruk hai in revenge for his dead son. "We've saved as many as we can, we should fall back!" Erethorn yelled over the clanging of steel, cries of the dying, and roaring of the thousands of uruk hai.

Haldir slashed and killed another uruk hai. "Fall back get to the keep." Haldir yelled back to him. Pengedhel and Fereveldir ran back towards the keep.

"What about you?!" Erethorn said.

Haldir killed a berserker with his bloodied sword and shook his head. "Get to the keep Erethorn."

"Haldir, fall back to the keep!" Aragorn yelled from underneath the wall.

Haldir saw some of his men still fighting. Instead of falling back he turned to the uruk hai in front of him and charged into battle. He ducked and spun his sword killing an uruk hai and almost cutting another in two. He heard a roar behind him and spun around. He parried its sword and killed it but then felt a sharp pain in his back. Haldir felt his side and his hand was wet with blood, his blood. He turned and killed the uruk hai behind him in one thrust. He heard another roar behind him. He turned to see his men flee and some of them being cut down from behind.

"I wish we could have done more Aragorn," Haldir thought to himself.

He felt another pain in his back then fell to his knees, dropping his sword. He looked around the keep and saw his dead and dying men his younger brothers, Rumil and Orophin, were among the dead that he saw. His vision started to go black.

"HALDIR!" Aragorn screamed and charged up the steps knocking two uruk hai out of the way and beheading another. He grabbed Haldir and looked at him. Haldirs wounds were too deep and he died in Aragorns arms. His head fell back on Aragorn's shoulder his eyes were still open, his body went limp.

"FALL BACK TO THE KEEP!" Aragorn heard the cries around him. He laid Haldir's body down and charged to the other end of the keep screaming. He killed three uruk hai, punched an uruk hai off a ladder, then jumped onto it he fell with it and on top of another uruk hai. He grabbed his sword and continued fighting.

Later some of the remaining soldiers were barricaded inside the caves with the woman and children. The Uruk-Hai rammed into the door trying to break it down. Aragorn, Legolas, Erethorn, Gimli, Eowyn, Thandronen, Fereveldir, Ordulus, Theoden and Gamling were there as well as a few other soldiers. Ordulus and Pengedhel were badly wounded but would live.

"The fortress has fallen. It is over." Theoden said.

"You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defend it, they still defend it, they have died defending it. Another crash at the door.

"There breaking though! There past the door!" One of the woman yelled. A woman started to cry and hugged Eowyn, the woman started to hug their children and tell them that it would be alright. Another crash at the door.

"Is there not other way for the women and children to get out of this cave?" Aragorn asked Gamling. Gamling thought for a moment. "Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked again.

"There is one passage it leads into the mountains but they would not get far, the uruk hai are to many." Another crash, the door started to splinter and break. The roars of the uruk hai could be heard from outside. The men grunted as they were thrown away from the door as it was hit. They quickly ran back to hold it.

"Tell the woman and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance.

"So much death." Theoden said, Aragorn and Gamling turned toward him. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" He continued.

Another crash against the door. Aragorn thought then said, "Ride out with me, ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan, for your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said. Aragorn looked out the window and heard Gandalfs words.

"Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn looked back to Theoden. Theoden looked out the window then said, "Yes, he said quietly. Then yelled, Yes and the horn of Helm Hmmerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time!"

Yes! Gimli yelled. A huge crash, a large part of the gate broke. A soldier let out a cry and was thrown backwards to the ground.

"Let this be the hour were we draw swords together." Theoden said.

Gimli climbed the stairs and prepared to blow the horn. Another crash.

Aragorn, Legolas, Theoden, and the elite soldiers climbed on to the few horses that they had.

"Fell deeds, awake!" Theoden began. Another crash the men were pushed back.

"Now for wrath, now for ruin!" Another crash, all the men were thrown out of the way and the gate cracked and splintered.

"And a red dawn!" Theoden finished and put on his helmet, everyone drew their swords. The barricade broke and the doors flew open. Gimli blew into the horn. It let out a thunderous blast frightening some of the uruk hai. "Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yelled. They charged into battle!

For Frodo, for Haldir, for the men who died fighting here, and for all free people! We will win this fight, we must win this fight, Aragorn thought.

They charged into battle!

THE END

Review and tell me what you think of it


End file.
